


Tight Places

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: The bunks on the Interactive Introverts tour bus are really small. Inspired by Phil’s latest video, “What Dan and Phil Text Each Other.”





	Tight Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgingPhangirl because she mentioned what a sucker she is for a tour bus fic.

**Dan:**  you awake?

**Phil:**  Yeah. Why?

**Dan:**  what you doing?

**Phil:**  Reading. Why?

**Dan:**  i’m bored

**Phil:**  I recommend books

**Dan:**  and horny

**Phil:**  oh

**Phil:**  I recommend porn

**Dan:**  horny for you specifically

**Phil:**  Well, that isn’t going to happen. These bunks are too small.

**Dan:**  i know

**Dan:**  but you could talk me through it

**Phil:**  No way am I talking dirty to you from a separate bunk over the sound of the engine when the bus driver might hear. You’re just going to have to get yourself off without my help.

**Dan:**  come on phil

**Phil:**  No

**Dan:**  i’m desperate

**Phil:**  You’ve wanked enough in your life, you’ll manage

**Dan:**  i want your hand not mine

**Phil:**  Tough

**Dan:**  then text me

**Phil:**  You want me to sext with you from a few feet away?

**Dan:**  please

**Dan:**  please

**Dan:**  please??

**Phil:**  fine

**Phil:**  Think about the last time I was eating you out.

**Dan:**  oh yeah that’s good

**Phil:**  I was getting you so wet and open with my tongue. Remember that?

**Dan:**  jesus yeah keep going

**Phil:**  Remember how you begged me to fuck you? You were so desperate then, too. So desperate, Dan. You get desperate for my cock, don’t you? Just like you are right now.

**Dan:**  omg yes

**Phil:**  Think about how I teased you, how I slipped my tongue inside until you were so wet, so slippery and open and making those noises you make.

**Dan:**  fuck this isn’t working

**Phil:**  what isn’t working?

**Dan:**  i can’t wank with my right hand, but i have to hold my phone with my left if i want to type

**Phil:**  Try this. Keep holding your phone, keep talking to me, but don’t try to stroke. Just use your right hand to cup the head of your cock.

**Dan:**  okay yeah thats good

**Phil:**  Squeeze it just slightly. Think about when we were home, when I let you fuck me, how tight I was when you pushed inside. Think about that when you squeeze yourself harder.

**Dan:**  oh fuck yeah that was so good

**Phil:**  I know. You loved it. You always love it when I let you top. When I let you shove your hard cock in my ass and lose control.

**Dan:**  jesus i need more this is hot but i can’t come just from this

**Phil:**  Okay. I want you to just play with your slit now, just with a fingertip. Tease yourself. Think about how I tease you there sometimes with my tongue.

**Dan:**  oh yeah oh yeah that’s working

**Phil:**  Are you leaking, Dan? I’ll bet you’re leaking for me. I’ll bet pre-come is just dripping down your cock, getting you all wet, lubing you up like you want to fuck me again, but right now all you get to do is run your fingertip over the slit. Slow.

**Dan:**  no i need it faster

**Phil:**  Keep it slow.

**Dan:**  phil please i’m getting close

**Phil:**  I know. I can hear the noises you’re making up there. You’re going to scare the bus driver.

**Dan:**  fuck the bus driver

**Phil:**  No, I think you’d rather fuck me. Or have me fuck you. Or have me suck you. Which one do you want the most right now, Dan?

**Dan:**  suck me

**Phil:**  okay use your fingertip to spread the pre-come around your head

**Dan:**  oh jesus fuck

**Phil:**  yeah, i know how you like it when i lick the head of your cock like that

**Phil:**  imagine that’s my tongue lapping at you, dipping my tongue into your slit while you beg me to take you all the way in

**Phil:**  all the way in my hot mouth until i’m sucking your entire cock and you can feel yourself bumping against the back of my throat

**Dan:**

**Dan:**

**Dan:**  wow ok

**Phil:**  i heard that

**Dan:**  oh my god

**Phil:**  good?

**Dan:**  so good

**Phil:**  now i’m the one with the problem, dan, because you got me all hard and i don’t have your sweet ass here to take my cock

**Dan:**  let me come down there

**Phil:**  the bunk is too small

**Dan:**  i guess ill just have to press against you real tight

**Phil:**  oh

**Dan:**  yeah and probably wiggle around a lot to get comfortable

**Phil:**  oh

**Dan:**  let me come down there?

**Phil:**  um

**Dan:**  i promise i’ll be good

**Dan:**  so so good

**Phil:**  get your fucking ass down here dan

**Dan:**  oh fuck yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics and/or come say hi on Tumblr where I'm @adorkablephil!


End file.
